


Secrets

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Shuri, Coming Out, Dad!Tony, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Injections, Insecure Peter Parker, Ironpool, Platonic Relationships, Protective Tony Stark, Spideypool - Freeform, Sweet Wade Wilson, T Shots, Trans Peter Parker, Trust, Wade Wilson has a Heart, binders, binding, hurt/ comfort, no identity reveal, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: (Spidey is Tom Holland's character, things are strictly platonic between him and Deadpool)Peter Parker- Spiderman- is having a bad day.He missed his T-shot yesterday and hasnt had time to take it today. His binder is way too tight and he can hardly draw a breath. He hurt, and probably broke his arm in this last skirmish with a baddie. Oh and one Merc with a Mouth has discovered his little hiding spot on the roof.Peter needs help, but hes terrified of what Deadpool will do when he discovers that the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman is trans.Surprisingly, Deadpool is alot sweeter about it than anyone ever would have thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit to knowing next to nothing about the trans-community, however I have been seeing alot of anti- trans / trans-hate coming across my dash on Tumblr.  
> So I unfollowed a whole lot of people and decided to write some positivity, because each and every one of us is perfectly valid exactly the way we are. 
> 
> Wave your Pride flag, lovelies, and f*ck the haters!

********************

“Crap crap crap crap crap.”

Peter, in full Spider Man costume, dropped onto a roof and ducked behind an AC unit, holding his right arm tight to his chest.

It hurt, oh man it _hurt_ and he could hardly draw a breath between the pain and his binder and honestly he thought he might pass out if he couldn't get laying down somewhere safe. But on this side of the city he was minimum twenty minutes of swinging, and close to an hour taxi ride from the safety of Aunt Mays apartment.

Too far.

He dropped his head back against the AC unit and tried to suck in a deep breath, tried not to scream when everything seized up. His arm, his chest...this was a horrible day.

And he was late for his injection, which made everything worse. He was supposed to take it last night, and had passed out exhausted before he remembered and then had ran out the door to

“What's up, Spidey?” A deep voice startled him, but not as much as the red and black masked face that poked around the corner. “I'm sensing a damsel in distress.”

“Go away, Deadpool.” Peter flinched behind his mask at the ‘damsel’ comment. “I'm fine.”

“Liar!” Deadpool crowed and moved to kneel in front of him. “Who knew our friendly neighborhood Spider Man lied like a kid stealing cake?”

“Please.” Peter bit out. “Please. Leave.”

“Hey.” Deadpool’s voice dropped, softened. “You’re not alright, alright? Plus you’re like twelve, and I just can't leave a twelve year old superhero alone and hurting on the roof somewhere. Where’s your dad?”

“Who--”

“The Iron Giant.” Deadpool said impatiently. “I heard he looks out for you.”

“Don't want him to know.” Peter was starting to feel a little lightheaded, lack of oxygen and the pain radiating up his arm making him dizzy. “And I'm not twelve.”

“Well you certainly aren't eighteen.” Deadpool looked around, then seemed to come to a decision. “Well, I live close by, want to come to my place? We can get you patched up and--”

“No!” Peter blurted. “I mean, no. No thank you.”

“Damn Spidey.’ Deadpool chuckled. “I know I'm not exactly an Avenger, but you don't have to act like that. Gonna hurt my feelings.”

“No, it's nothing against you I just-- I'm fine, alright? Just need to--”

“You’re barely breathing.” Deadpool interrupted stubbornly. “Barely breathing and your arm looks broken. You’re gonna come back to my place, get ya taken care of and then you can be on your way. No one has to know you let me anywhere near you.”

“Oh.” Peter felt bad instantly. “No, that's not what I said--”

“It's fine.” Deadpool shrugged, and then bent and lifted Peter into his arms in one easy movement. “Ooof. Heavier than you look, Spider-kid. You don't mind if I carry you like a Princess right? Everyone wants to feel like Princess every once in a while, huh?”

Peter wanted to protest, out of habit he even _started_ to protest the Princess comment, started to correct Deadpool that he was in fact a _boy_ , not a girl, not a damsel and _certainly_ not a Princess-- but he was exhausted, and Deadpool was moving down the fire escape as carefully as he could, basically carrying Peter in one arm and he didn't want to admit it, but it was sort of nice to let the Merc take charge for a minute.

Just for a minute though.

Peter didn't even realize his eyes had closed, didn't realize he’d nodded off until Deadpool was laying him out gently on a worn out couch in a dingy apartment.

“Oh are we here? Sorry I--” he started to struggle, to pull away, but wanted to scream when his arm jerked.

“Easy.” Deadpool returned with a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. “Leave your mask on, but change into these so I can look at your arm. I can help--” Peter was already shaking his head and Deadpool made a noise of frustration.

“Look kid, I'm not trying to mess with you, not trying to know your identity alright? Just want to make sure everyone’s favorite web slinger doesn't die on top of some roof, alright? Now can you change by yourself, or do I need to help?”

“I can do it.”  Peter finally reached out and took the clothes with his left hand. “Thank you. I'm-- I'm sorry.”

“It's fine.” Deadpool shrugged and backed away, shedding his katanas and several handguns as he went. “I'm going to use the bathroom, you just let me know when you are ready, alright?”

“Thanks.”

Peter waited until the bathroom door had closed completely before trying to slide out of his costume. Of course spandex being what it was, he couldn't just jump out of it, so it took some awkward shuffling to get out of his pants. His shirt was even harder, and tears sprang to his eyes as he tried to pull it up and over his head, getting it stuck halfway there, his binder on full display as he tried to yank his shirt off.

Unable to see, and unable to move any further, Peter had to give up, and with his voice shaking, he called hesitantly for the other man.

“Dead--deadpool. I need some help. Please.”

“No worries.” He called through the bathroom door. “Mask on?”

“Yeah.” Peter swallowed hard, and braced himself. “Yeah, mask is on.”

“Alright, I'm coming.” The bathroom door opened, then closed and heavy footsteps as the big mercenary approached him. “Oh. Look at that.”

Peter couldn't tell what the man was thinking by the flat tone of his voice, and he tensed when the footsteps came closer again.

“You can't be breathing alright with this on.” he muttered, and Peter jumped when rough hands landed on his waist, sliding upwards to tug at the hem of the binder. “This is way too tight, Spidey. No wonder you nearly passed out when I picked you up.”

“Um--” Peter was too afraid to say anything, just held his breath and waited for the inevitable questions, for the judgement, for the disgust.

“I can't believe you do what you do wearing this thing. We should get you a better one.” Deadpool said then, conversationally. “I'm going to have to cut your suit to get it off of you without messing with your arm alright? Just gonna cut your suit, then put the t shirt on you, then do something about this binder alright?”

“Wait-- what? Why are you--” Peter knew he was trembling, but he was still freaking terrified of whatever was going to happen.

“My names Wade, by the way.” It sounded like the mercenary--Wade-- was digging through a drawer for the scissors. “If that makes you feel any better. Wade.”

“Wade.” he repeated and hated how his voice quavered.

“Yep. Alright, just hold still.” Wade's voice was suddenly much closer. “Gonna cut this off of you. Damn shame but--” the suit shredded and Peter could have cried in relief. “--can't have you wandering around looking like this can we?” Wade was still talking, and with out the shirt in the way, Peter could see him reach for the big t shirt, making quick cuts at the collar so he could slip it easier over Peter's head and down his shoulders. The mercenary was still fully dressed in his suit, mask on, and Peter was glad for the anonymity.

“That's better, thank you.” He whispered once the shirt was covering him again.

“No worries, Spidey.” Wade said nonchalantly. “Now we are gonna get rid of this thing alright? I can tell it's too tight, I know you can't breathe right, and honestly that's the worst thing I've ever seen. So I'm just gonna tear it, alright? Tear it right off you.”

“Wade--” Peter _was_ going to cry now, unable to believe that it was Deadpool of all people who was learning his secret...and who didn't seem to care.

“Hey hey.” Wade's voice softened even further. “I won't if you don't want me to. But I think it's for the best. You’re covered up, completely, I'll turn the lights down if you want. You got nothing to be worried about or ashamed about, alright?”

“Okay.”

“I need a very clear yes or no, kiddo.” Wade pressed and Peter nodded quickly.

“Yes, please.”

“Alright, here we go.” Wade slid the scissors beneath the binder just enough to make a cut through the hem, then gripped it in both hands and gave a quick jerk.

Peter fell to his knees as the pressure around his chest eased, and he yelled when he landed on his arm.

“Sorry. Sorry, didn't think you’d drop like that, come on.” Wade lifted him again, set him on the couch and placed a pillow under his arm. “I'm going to wrap your arm so it doesn't move anymore. You just focus on breathing. I brought your bag, do you need anything from it?”

Wade set to work on Peter's arm, wrapping it carefully, but he glanced up when Peter didn't answer. “Spidey? Anything from your bag?”

“I missed my injection yesterday.” Peter muttered. “But it can wait--”

“Probably shouldn’t though, right?? Wade interrupted. “It's no problem. You tell me what to do, I'll take care of it.”

Peter just ended up watching in silent disbelief as Wade patched him up, then retrieved his kit, following Peter's directions to the letter as he prepared and injected the testosterone.

“You okay?” Wade asked, and patted Peter's knee. “Shaking a little.”

“Don't like needles.” Peter managed. “And I'm a little...shell shocked I guess.”

“Whys that?” Wade wasn't even looking at him, replacing everything in Peter's bag carefully. “Because the Merc with a Mouth is good for more things than over the top violence and sassy one liners?”

“Because you haven't…” Peter made an awkward motion over his chest. “I thought you would be--”

“What?” Wade handed him a bottle of water. “You thought what? That I would be horrified that Spider Man is…” he circled his hands vaguely. “...transitioning? Is that the right word?”

“I guess.” Peter looked down at his lap. “Nobody except my aunt knows. I um-- it's something--”

“It's nothing.” Wade shrugged. “I mean, obviously it's something for you, but Spidey-- the fact that you’re wearing a binder doesn't change anything. I mean you’re still an ass kicking superhero, right?”

“Well I--”

“And the entire city still looks up to you, right?”

“Um--”

“So who cares?”

They sat in silence for a long time, drinking their water, Peter blinking tears out of his eyes.

“Thank you.” he finally said. “For everything today.”

“I have some ace bandages.” Wade answered. “Would you like me to wrap you before you head out? I'll call a cab for you, but I'm happy to help with--.”

“I think I'm alright.” Peter shook his head. “I have a jacket in my bag um, ace bandages are actually really bad for binding and---”

“Sorry, I didn't know.”

“No.” Peter shrugged a little. “It's...it's fine. Thank you for...trying.”

“Alright.”

****************

Wade called him in a cab close to an hour later, handing him enough cash for the fare plus some heavy duty pain killers.

“I don't know if narcotics affects--” he motioned to where he had had to give Peter his shot. “But if it doesn't, take these when you’re about fifteen minutes out from your place. They’ll kick in and put you on your ass with in about half an hour. Will take care of your arm, and I heard that those types of shots can give you a hell of a headache, so just take it easy, yeah?”

“Thanks.” Peter pocketed it all self consciously. “So next time I see you I'll give you back your clothes.”

“Whenever, Spidey.” Wade motioned to his mask. “I'm heading back upstairs, take off of your mask before you step out and get into the cab alright?”

“Sure thing.”

******************

******************

It was several weeks later when Peter ran into Wade again, spotting the familiar black and red costume on a low roof, devouring a huge bag of fast food.

“Hey.” he dropped lightly onto the roof and Wade swallowed whatever was in his mouth, yanking his mask down over his lips and chin.

“Spidey.” he greeted. “Hows it going?”

“Good.”

They sat next to each other quietly for a long time.

“Why did you help me?” Peter asked then, and Wade just shrugged.

“We all have our secrets, we all have things we hide under our costumes. No reason to make a big deal out of anything like that.”

“My names Peter.” Peter blurted. “Or at least it is now. It used to be---

Wade just shook his head and held out his hand to shake.

“It's real nice to meet you, Pete.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there has been a lot more anti-trans or negative trans things all over Tumblr recently thanks to--- well anyway.
> 
> I had a specific request for something positive and pro-trans and I absolutely agree we could all handle something positive and fluffy and nice, so here we go.
> 
> This is a Part Two to my first trans!peter fic Secrets.
> 
> For those who haven't read PART ONE--- Peter is Tom Holland/15 years old, the relationship between he and Deadpool is strictly platonic. This is not Spideypool shipping, this is just a friendship.
> 
> Trans!Peter and protective dad!Tony and protective friend!Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to all you beauties that are thinking about transitioning, mid transition, or have made it through and are now happily the person you were always meant to be---
> 
> You are lovely, you are valid, and you are not burdens or anything else along those lines. Don't let any other fuckers tell you any different.
> 
> \--Kara

 

“You’re gonna stay with me, right?” Peter asked nervously and Wade patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“Not going anywhere Spidey. Just here for support.”

“Thanks.” Peter rubbed at his chest, tugging uncomfortably on his binder.

“You alright? Do we need to loosen it?” Wade was still in full costume, mask and katanas and all, but he started pulling his gloves off to help Peter if needed.

“No.” Peter shook his head. “No it's fine, just… just feeling super noticeable right now.”

“Not noticeable.” Wade assured him. “Since we got rid of that ugly black thing, this nude one blends in a lot better.”

“Ok.” Peter took a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Wade kept a big hand on Peter's shoulders as they headed into the living room of the Avengers compound, sitting down together on the couch across from where Tony was sitting, jotting notes down as he read through a file.

“Deadpool. You take your hand off my kid or I'm gonna break it off.” Tony said without even looking up and Wade laughed before removing his hand and leaning back, folding his arms over his chest.

“What are you even doing here? I feel like last time you and I ran into each other---”

“Mr Stark.” Peter interrupted before Tony could unleash some sort of verbal destruction on the mercenary. “I really need to talk to you.”

“What's up, kiddo?” Tony put his file down instantly, leaning forward and clasping his hands loosely between his knees. “Everything alright?”

“Mr Stark--” Peter looked at Wade for encouragement, who sent him a thumbs up. “I am-- I am--trans.”

Silence.

Peter took a deep breath and pulled his t shirt off, exposing both his binder and the slightly reddened spot where he took his injections. “I'm um… This is who I am.”

Silence.

Then, “Trans.” Tony repeated. “So. Um transsexual? Transgender? Is there a difference? I don't even know. Okay. Trans. Alright. How long? Can I ask that?”

“I've been transitioning for close to a year.” Peter offered and Tony nodded. “I take testosterone injections, and wear a binder to keep everything--” he made a motion over his chest. “It's been more difficult to hide with being Spider-Man but--but I'm working on it.”

“Okay.” Tony nodded again. “Alright.”

“So--” Peter spread his hands uncertainly. “So, I wanted you to know.”

“Did you tell this one before you told me?” Tony pointed at Wade who made an offended noise.

“Wade found me when I was hurt one night--”

“  _\--hurt_?!”

“--I was fine. But Wade had to help me and he found out and-- and you know it was nice to have someone know, and I didn't want to hide it anymore. I don't want you to feel like I'm lying to you about anything. Aunt May says--”

“May knows?” Tony interrupted. “About the binding and the shots and this guy?”

“Well maybe not about me hanging out with Pool, but I mean, yeah. Everything else. She has to pay for the injections so--.”

“Okay.” Tony folded his arms. “I'm gonna need the suit back.”

“Mr Stark!” Peter cried, suddenly much closer to tears than he’d been just a moment before. “Why would you--”

“Check it out, Iron Dildo.” Wade snapped, and leaned forward with something like a growl. “How bout you back the fuck off, see that this kid is trying to be honest with you and you being an asshole isn’t going to---”

“Hey, guy who kills people for money, how about you shut up for two minutes and let me talk?” Tony retorted. “Peter, give me your suit.”

Peter reached into his back slowly and pulled out the suit, handing it over to Tony with shaking hands.

Tony turned it over a few times, looking at it thoughtfully. “So.” he cleared his throat. “So should we talk about redesigning this with a binder built in? So you don't have to wear one in addition to the suit? Or would that be uncomfortable?”

“Wh--What?” Peter ran his fingers through his hair. “Um, what?”

“Is a binder built into your suit too uncomfortable?” Tony asked again. “Like does it need to be something like a corset sort of thing? Or hooks? Or since your suit tightens around you automatically do I need to upgrade where it holds around your chest? Or would you rather just-- you alright, Pete?”

“I'm fine.” The fifteen year old covered his face with his hands. “I'm fine, it's just---” his voice caught and Tony's eyes softened.

“You just let me know how to make this easier for you, okay?”

“Sure thing.” Peter wiped his eyes and sat back up. “Um, thank you, Mr Stark I can't---”

“Also.” Tony made a show of picking up his tablet, scrolling through some documents until he apparently found which ever one he was looking for. “I noticed you haven't signed up for the insurance program available to you through the Stark Internship. Recently it was decided that insurance will now cover binders and testosterone injections and all the...things that I don't know about that goes with that sort of thing.”

“Recently?” Wade repeated, sounding skeptical, and Tony sent him a narrowed eyed glare.

“Yes, Mr. Wilson. Recently. As in within the last ten minutes. Is that a problem?”

Wade held up his hands peacefully, and both the adults turned to look at Peter, who still looked like he might cry any second.

“Mr. Stark---”

“You don't ever have to be afraid to tell me things like this.” Tony's voice was gruff, and he pulled his sunglasses out of his shirt pocket to cram on his face. “Tell Aunt May that your internship will be covering any and all costs associated with you… transitioning. Is that the right word? I don't want to say the wrong-- I need to do some research, I think.”

Tony blew out a deep breath and looked between the two of them.

“Anything else you want to tell me? Like that maybe you two are dating? Because Deadpool I swear to god if you are even looking at my kid wrong I'm gonna rip you apart and drop the pieces from the sky. Lets see if you can regenerate from that.”

“Gross.” Wade snorted. “He’s like eight.”

“I'm fifteen guys.” Peter interjected.

“It doesn't matter!”

“It doesn't matter!”

Wade and Tony yelled at the same time, then glared at each other for a minute.

“Well kiddo.” Tony sent Peter a smile. “Anything else today? Because I feel like you have homework.”

“Yeah. Some spanish.” Peter nodded and reached to put his shirt back on. “No, I-- I guess that's it.”

“Well, you know where the door is if you want to talk.”

Peter didn't even hesitate, just stood up and leaned over Tony's chair to give him a hug. “Thank you.”

“Whatever you need, Underroos. You know that.” Tony patted his back. “Now get. Spanish homework.”

Tony waved at Peter, glared at Deadpool, and waited until they had left before picking his tablet back up, settling in for a long night of researching everything and anything related to helping support teenagers who were transitioning.

A throat being cleared made him look up.  “For the love of-- didn't I kick you out?”

Wade shrugged. “I'm just laying this out here-- the whole protective dad thing one hundred percent does it for me. So if you ever decide to unclench enough to have some fun, call me.”

“Get out!” Tony cried, but he was smiling, and Wade was going to count that as a victory.

*******************

“What were you doing?” Peter frowned up at the mercenary when he finally showed up at the door.

“Asking your dad out.”  

“That's disgusting.” Peter complained and punched Wade's shoulder hard enough to send him reeling a few steps. “Don't do that.”

Several minutes later, Peter added. “Mr Stark isn’t my dad.”

“Yeah, you waited too long to say that. I officially vote for Iron Man to be your dad.”

“...yeah me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

There was very rarely any silence at all with both Shuri and Peter running around the compound, very literally climbing the walls, very literally eating everything in the cupboards, VERY LITERALLY blowing things up in the back yard and then screeching like maniacs over how cool the explosion was. 

Very little silence. 

Even when they were working in the lab or on homework, both of their mouths ran about a million miles a minute, barely stopping for breath, talking around whatever snacks they had stolen, talking over each other in an attempt to say their thing first….

Very little silence.

But one day when there was just a _little_ silence, a brief moment where either they had finally run out of words to say, or maybe it was because they were eating peanut butter directly out of the jar and their mouths were stuck shut, or it might have even been the homemade gum that they definitely got the recipe wrong for because now it was some horrifying bright pink mass that couldn’t be chewed into submission–

Either way. _Finally_ a moment of silence. 

And Peter took the chance to blurt out, “I’m trans!” 

And then there was _a lot_ of silence. 

Shuri blinked at him for several minutes while making a valiant effort to blow a bubble with the disaster of gum, before finally spitting it out into the trash can and taking a drink of her water. 

“What a relief.” she said simply, and went back to her homework. 

It was Peter’s turn to blink at her, stunned into even longer silence (shocking, right?) by her blase answer. 

“What a _relief_?” he echoed. “Why is that a relief? You don’t have anything else to say?” 

“I’m just saying, I thought you were going to tell me you were in love with me?” Shuri dug out a big spoonful of peanut butter. “And then I was going to have to ghost you. But no biggie. Crisis averted. Hey you know what would be really cool? If we made potato guns, but like. good potato guns. I know people say it can’t be improved on, but what if we fired tiny spuds instead of the big honking ones and we could make a Gatling-style spud gun that–” 

“SHURI!” Peter yelled and she crinkled her nose at him. “I just admitted something really big to you, and you’re talking about _potato guns_?” 

“Oh are we admitting big things to each other? Alright.” Shuri nodded and folded her legs beneath her, leaning forward until their noses were practically touching. “I’m bisexual.” she mock-whispered. “How’s  _that_ for a secret?” 

“Bisexual?” Peter frowned, his own consternation about his confession pushed aside. “Is T’Challa alright with that?” 

“The Black Panther knows better than to tell the women in his life what they can and cannot be.” Shuri rolled her eyes. “And considering how happily he swings both ways? I’m sure he’s fine with it.” 

“Oh.” Peter sat back on his heels. “So you don’t care? About me?” 

“Do you care about me?” she returned.

“Well no.” he shrugged. “I mean, it doesn’t change anything right? We aren’t dating so why would it matter?” 

“Bingo, Spidey-boy.” Shuri went back to her jar of peanut butter. “Besides, I already knew about you.” 

“WHAT?!” Peter yelped, his mind racing as to how she could have found out. Wade never even came near the Compound without him there, Tony wouldn’t ever tell anyone– he had been very adamant about it while designing a suit with a useable binder installed. And May– of course May wouldn’t tell anyone. 

“How did– how did you know?” he squeaked. “How long have you known?” 

“I um– I saw you taking a shot one day.” Shuri admitted. “And then I spent some time working on your suit, remember? I know that the binding is built right in and no one would be able to see it just looking at it, but when I ran the codes through the computer, there’s very few reasons why the fabric would be designed to fit so sturdily just around your chest, tighter there than everywhere else. And trust me–” she rolled her eyes. “Your suit is already so tight, that I figured there had to be a reason why it was even tighter there. Then I saw you taking your shot and I figured it out.” 

“But I didn’t want to say anything because I figured when you were ready, you would tell me.” she said in a gentler tone. “And when I saw you getting all geared up to say something, I figured it was either that you were in love with me, or that you were trans and I gotta say. Total relief that you aren’t in love with me.” 

“A relief, huh?” Peter finally smiled. “I guess that answers the question of whether or not you’re into me.” 

“Uh, answers it LOUDLY!” Shuri threw a pen at him. “Who thinks we are dating? Is it Tony?” 

“I don’t really know….” Peter hedged.

“It’s Tony isn’t it?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, he asked me the other day if—”

“AHA!” Right at that moment the door to Peter’s room flung open and Tony jumped through, waving his arms wildly. “I KNEW YOU TWO WERE HAVING SEX!” 

“Oh, we’re having sex?” Shuri frowned over at Peter. “You should have told me! I would have put my book down!” 

“Shut up.” he winged a pillow at her. “Mr. Stark, Shuri and I were just talking about–” he made a vague motion over his chest. “You know?” 

“Oh.” Tony glanced over at Shuri, who gave him a thumbs up sign. “Well. What a relief. I was worried you were–” he shuddered. “Well anyway. I’ll leave you kids to it.” 

“Bye Mr. Stark.” 

“Bye, Tony!” 

**************************

“What’s Pete doing?” Wade asked as Tony came back to the living room.

“Not having sex.” Tony flopped back on the couch next to the mercenary, close but not quite _too_ close since they were just barely trying out the whole dating thing. “So that’s a relief.” 

“You kicked in the door and accused them of having sex? You are the least cool dad ever. I love it. Wear a Mr. Rogers sweater and loafers and I am _yours_ , Tony.” 

“I am about three seconds from kicking you out of here.” 

“But we’re on a date!” 

“Three seconds, Wade.” 

****************************

“You feel better since telling me?” Shuri said later that night as they sat outside and looked up at the constellations.

“Yeah.” Peter nodded slowly. “It sounds dumb to say, but its sort of a relief to tell someone else. It’s like with every person I tell, every person who accepts me for it, I become a little more real. A little more…valid? Is that stupid?” 

“Nah.” she nudged him lightly. “I get it.” 

“Good.” Peter breathed a big sigh and lay back on the grass. “So, about our gum–”

“Are Tony and Wade doing it?” 

“I literally can’t talk about that.” Peter said firmly. “Are you trying to scar me for life? What’s wrong with you?” 

“We should go kick in his door and yell at him for having sex like he did us.” 

“Please god, let’s not. I’m afraid of what I might see.” 

“….yeah. That’s a good point.” 


End file.
